winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Roxy2.jpg |-|Season 4= Opening & Ending 250px-Roxy.png Screenshots So rude.jpg WinxClubRoxy.jpg Ep403(4).png RoxyArtu403.png Winx Club - Episode 404 (1).jpg Roxy, Klaus - Episode 404.jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg 22574 260170794893 260142064893 3120717 4890603 s.jpg Picture of me 16.png Roxy13Trib5.jpg R1.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (4).jpg Roxy gift.jpg Roxy waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh.jpeg Winx Club - Episode 406 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Roxy4.jpg Plasma board 407 2.png 650238.jpg Dragon wing 407 2.png Roxy13Trib3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (1).jpg XBloomRoxyx4.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-03 09-16-34-863.jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (5).jpg Roxypjs.png Ep408Mistake(2).png Ep408(1).png 16 tenageer roxy.png Ep408OldRoxyConcept.png CowGirls.png 650239.jpg Help..PNG Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png White Circle - Episode 408 (1).jpg White Circle - Episode 408 (2).jpg White Circle - Episode 408 (3).jpg White Circle - Episode 408 (4).jpg Roxy13Trib1.jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (1).jpg WNX409.jpg winxroxy.jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 409 (2).jpg Ep409Mistake(2).png 650240.jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (3).jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (4).jpg Ep409Mistake(4).png White Circle - Episode 409 (5).jpg 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Shield Convergence Winx Club.png Strength of life 409 2.png Roxy 1!.png Ep410(1).png Ep410(2).png Roxy, Bloom, Mike - Ep410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png Roxy, Mike - Ep410.png Screen shot 2012-11-24 at 5.29.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-24 at 5.34.08 PM.png 21.jpg Dragon wing 411.png Episode-11 roxy-with-green-eyes.png WCEp411(2).png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png Dragon wing 411 4.png Roxy13Trib2.jpg WCEp411Mistake7.png Friendly.jpg 650243.jpg Captura de pantalla 2015-05-10 a las 10.03.12.png Artu No! BelievixinStella.PNG Enough.png Roxy anger.png Angry Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Roxy-rocks-the-winx-club-31333209-400-321.png Angry.jpg Angry roxy.jpg Omg-jana.png Shocked Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Happy Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Sad Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Mistake.png Winx Club - Ep413.jpg Winx Club - Ep413 (3).jpg Roxy5.jpg Roxy6.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-14 12-23-03-143.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-14 12-23-17-546.jpg Roxy Beam.png Roxy Attack.png 20091022223829!Roxy 1.png ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTUUUUUUU.jpeg Ep414(1).png RoxyUserImageTemp.jpg Roxy and her tiger.jpg 650245.jpg RoxyWinx.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Bloom(Speedix) Roxy(Magic Winx) y Stella (Speedix).jpg Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg Jana-text.jpg Roxy amazing.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Ep415Mistake.png Roxy talkbox.JPG Roxy 2.png Winx Club - Episode 415 (8).jpg Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Bdcam 2012-08-06 16-15-55-620.jpg Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png IMG 2911.JPG Ep416(2).png Ep416Mistake(2).png Ep416Mistake(3).png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Super prism 416.png Ep416(4).png Roxy 4 Explorer.png Ep417Mistake(1).png Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Dragon wing 417.png S4-ep17-the-last-white-circle-1-.jpg My Roxy Perfect.png Ep417(3).png s4-ep17-winx-roxy-bloom-camping-outfit.jpg Roxy focus.jpg Sad.jpg Roxy crying.png Ep418(1).png|Diana gives Roxy an ultimatum. Winx Club - Episode 419.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg WCEp420Mistake(5).png Sibylla.jpg 650252.jpg Weird.PNG Rai tv.PNG Ep422Mistake(1).png @.jpg Enchanted cloak.png Wolf talon 422.png Wolf talon.png Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Wild Heartbeat.jpg Roxy-taming-spell.png Wild Heartbeat 2.jpg Roxy Attack.jpg 650253.jpg Ep422Mistake(5).png Image 4.jpg Ep423(2).png Sleeves are missing.jpg 3jj.png 1609814 683738648314936 2115308173 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-15 at 17.46.23.png Challenge.jpg 333.png Ep424(3).png Image 21 (10).jpg 185px-Roxy Believix Transformation BelievixinStella.png Moody Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Scorpion tail 425.png Wolf talon 425.png Ep425Mistake(2).png FreakyMagic-Admin.png Mother and Daughter.jpg Roxy ealge.jpg Ep425Mistake(4).png Aisha & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg 1111.PNG Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Ep426Mistake(1).png Ep426Mistake(3).png 1381732 700480009979640 1711705786 n.jpg Ep426Mistake(4).png Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619541-512-384-1-.jpg Roxy kid.jpg RoxyKid.JPG Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Juuuu.jpeg |-|Season 5= Frutti Music Bar - Episode 501.jpg Roxy In Season 5 With Bloom.PNG 185px-943048 107320146145037 1230212717 n.jpg 185px-575458 107319476145104 1291961134 n.jpg Winx-Roxy-Art-believix-in-you-17307821-800-1091.jpg Image 4 (1)666.jpg 185px-179735 107319642811754 1957063244 n.jpg Roxy's Black Paws Shirt.jpg NewRoxy.jpg IMG 3020.jpg MusaRoxy503.PNG Roxy503.PNG Happy.jpg AlfeaRoxyMirtaAmarylKrystal.png capture_004_06052013_082839_697.png StellaShow.png LexiSolariBrightEp509.png Roxy and Artu 523.png S5E23.jpg New2.jpg Krystal, Roxy, Mirta, Francis, Ortensia - Episode 522 (1).jpg LexiFloraEp522.png New1.jpg S5E25roxy.png S5E25cafeteria.png Krystal celebrating Tritannus' defeat.png |-|Season 6= RoxyTreat.jpg capture_008_04112013_105429_945.png capture_014_04112013_105744_076.png Roxy in The Secret Greenhouse.png JGdLzw ZgYw.jpg ZqETDCmg2RU.jpg Morgana and Roxy - Season 6.jpg winxroxy.png winxroxy2.png winxroxy3.png S6E23.1.jpg S6E23.2.jpg S6E23.3.jpg S6E23.4.jpg S6E23.5.jpg S6E23.6.jpg S6E11.1.jpg S6E11.2.jpg S6E11.3.jpg S6E11.4.jpg S6E11.5.jpg 1234767 700479583313016 1074276595 n.jpg S6E22.1.jpg S6E22.3.jpg S6E22.4.jpg S6E22.5.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.9.jpg S6E22.10.jpg S6E22.12.jpg S6E22.13.jpg S6E23.7.jpg S6E03.5.jpg S6E03.6.jpg 2660.jpeg MAFRoxyMorgEp614.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h35m55s62.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h27m41s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m24s53.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h20m39s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h42m12s96.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m58s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h34m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h34m17s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h33m00s202.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h32m54s131.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-12h28m50s441.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-12h29m01s103.png |-|Season 7= Roxy-winx-club-roxy-12440860-875-656.jpg 1 1.jpg Roxy701.jpg RoxAisTec701.jpg RoxMusKangou701.jpg 7x01 Bloom Mistake.jpg ImagesWR3ZTZVX.jpg RoxyEp701.png RoxyEp701(1).png RoxyAngryS7.jpg RoxyEp701(2).png RoxyEp702(1).png RoxyEp702(2).png RoxyEp702(3).png RoxyEp702(4).png RoxyEp702(5).png RoxyEp702(6).png WinxStoneofMemories - WCEp702.png TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png RoxyEp702(7).png RoxyEp702(8).png RoxyEp702(9).png RoxyEp702(10).png RoxyEp702(11).png Winx and Roxy 703.jpg RoxyEp703(1).png RoxyEp703(2).png RoxyEp703(3).png RoxyEp703(4).png RoxyEp703(5).png RoxyEp703(6).png RoxyEp703(7).png NexHelSkyRox704.png RoxyEp704(1).png Roxy, Musa, Helia 7x04.jpg RoxyEp704(2).png RoxyDigm704.jpg RoxyDigmEp704(1).png RoxyDigmEp704(2).png RoxyDigmEp704(3).png RoxyDigmEp704(4).png RoxyDigmEp704(5).png RoxyEp704(3).png RoxyEp704(4).png RoxyEp704(5).png RoxyEp704(6).png RoxyEp704(7).png Stone of Memories S07E05 5.png RoxyBook.jpg MID.jpg G6fF1aTUZO0.jpg Images (6).jpg Download (8).jpg Download2.jpg Roxy-S7-E14.png 10 1.jpg Roxy 7 Animal Caretaker.jpg Roxy 7x14.jpg RoxyWCEp720.png Fairies 7x24.png Fairies 7x24 4.png Fairies 7x24 8.png Roxy 7x24.png Roxy 7x24 2.png Roxy 7x24 3.png Roxy 7x24 4.png Roxy 7x24 5.png Roxy 7x24 6.png Roxy 7x24 7.png Roxy 7x24 8.png Roxy S7.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Roxy